


Surrender

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Songfic I write a few hours after Surrender by Faber Drive came out.Not going to spoil, but sad fluff.





	Surrender

\\\ there isn't lyrics for Surrender as it just came out, but I am writing this hours acted the song's release.So please bear with me as this is the first ever song fic for this song and I want it to be good.||

|| this is inspired by some personal life events I am going through at the moment.||

Josh was tired of the fighting with him and his bandmate Matt, feeling defeated as he slid into his seat in his studio as he leaned his head back, running his fingers through his hair.

It was time to lay the weapons down, time to end this bloody war that all started because /Josh/ was the one that screwed up. Josh was the one that messed up while Matt was recording solo stuff.

Matt on the other hand wanted it over, walking into the studio after months of distance from Josh, they'd recorded together but it felt like Matt had disappeared, become a ghost in Josh's life.

"Josh.. please.." Matt sat down, grabbing Josh's hands as he tried to meet the other's blue eyes, trying to find that love they fell into. Trying to find the last strands of everything as he looked at him, brushing hair from the same sad blue eyes.

Josh on the other hand let go of Matt's hands, digging his nails in for good measure. "Let my hands /go/. I mean it, Matt. I don't want you here if you're gonna be emotionally not there for me." Josh scowled, tears rolling down his eyes. He didn't want to give up, so he wasn't. He didn't want to say he gave up on them.

"Josh... exactly when did this become a war?" Matt said, his cocoa coloured eyes meeting Josh's baby blue ones. Remembering the pain he helped Josh through, remembering something beautiful that they rushed into in 2014 and looking at him. 

"This is tearing us apart, Matt. What's wrong with us?!" Josh has been in a personal debate for months, his mind racing with thoughts as he stares at Matt. "You and I both know that we have to sur-"

"We are NOT surrendering." Matt said, making sure Josh was safely entrapped in a hug to stop him from fighting. He'd dealt with this from Josh so many times, and he knew what Josh would do.

"Matt..." Josh looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looks at him. "I promise I won't give up. This needs to stop, out fighting and constant hatred for each other and the itching and the disappearing." Josh smiled at him, as..

Matt decided to keep the boy in his arms. He takes him as he is, from the long black hair to the short, to the long blonde hair and the "androgyny" of his breakdown after Amanda.. to the time of happiness... they both never surrendered.

He placed down the weapons; throwing out angry letters and old phone SIM cards as he dropped them in the garbage can, keeping his hand wrapped around Josh's. they don't need to give up on each other, and they never ever will.

Because they won't surrender.


End file.
